Ashura the forgotten
by Kairi5
Summary: Ashura is the beautiful daughter of Lulu and Wakka. Her life was going quite smoothly until . . . .
1. The new baby

***Disclaimer : I do not own anything from FFX, Squaresoft does.***  
  
Chapter 1 - The Expected Surprise  
  
"Wakka look at how beautiful she is!" squealed Lulu. The precious bundle now squinted her baby eyes and cooed. "Aaah ya, she has your hair. . .and eyes. . .and nose. . .gee Lu she's your minime.!" Wakka stated, noticing that the child had none of his own features, which made him pout slightly. "Lulu what will we call 'er?" asked Wakka. He remembered their deal, if it was a boy Wakka would name him, if it was a girl Lulu would choose her name.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet, I want to observe her first." Lulu said with a look of concern. 'I wonder if she'll have her father's personality' Lulu thought to herself as she glanced in her husband's direction. Wakka was making funny faces and noises for the baby, but the baby seemed angry and squinched her face. "Well I geuss dat ain't workin, ya Lu?" Wakka said as he shrugged his shoudlers.  
  
"Her name will be Ashura." Lulu said so suddenly it semmed that the name had her struck her brain like lightning. "That name. . . . it sounds so familiar." Wakka said while scratching the stubble on his chin. "It shouldn't, I just thought of it." Lulu snapped as if to make a point clear. "Okay Lu, I was jus' sayin'." Wakka reminded her. "Are you okay, you seem edgey all of a sutten?" "I'm fine!" Lulu said as silent tears dripped down her cheeks. "Lu, why are you cryin'? I didn't mean to upset cha!" Wakka walked over and embraced his wife.  
  
"I'm fine. . .it's just that. . ."Lulu couldn't finish before sobbing. "Awww Lu." Wakka tightened their embrace as Lulu clenched onto him harder. "I Love You Lu!" Wakka said as he distanced himself from her and then kissed her gently. He then kissed the baby's forhead, Ashura smiled for the first time. "She's so beautiful. . ." Lulu couldn't say much more before she started to cry softly again. Wakka's eyes turned from surprise to sheer love.,"Just like you!" 


	2. The distant future

***Disclaimer : I do not own anything from FFX, Squaresoft does.***  
  
Chapter 2 - The Distant Future  
  
~*~*~ about fifteen years later ~*~*~  
  
"Ashura! . . . Ashura!!" Wakka yelled to his daughter through a window in their home. He waited for an answer, but didn't hear one. Wakka yelled once more ,"Ashura, baby time to come home, ya?!?" All that he heard was a nearby waterfall's constant gush. Wakka approached the front door and stepped outside. He listened carefully and took in the beauties of his beautiful home island of Besaid. "Ashura! HEY ASHURA!!" Wakka yelled so loud it seemed to echo for minutes. Yet again, no answer. Waka smacked himself in the forehead,' I shoulda known.' he thought to himself.  
  
A long sigh escaped form Ashuhra's lips. She had a blitzball on her stomach while she floated atop the water's practically still surface. Her ears submerged, listening to every trickle of the water's movement. She could hear the waterfall and someof the colorful fish flapping their fins under and around her.  
  
Ashura's eyes were open, her eyes resembled her mother's a deep red. She was soaking in all of the beauty of the slightly hidden grotto she had come to call 'Her Own'. She was surrounded by smooth black rockswith the crystal clear water running off them. The tall palms with their long rich green branches. Then there was her favorite, the hibiscus plants. A distant memory arose from the back of her mind.  
  
~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~  
  
Ashura could see herself as a little girl, about the age of five or six. She looked practically the same as she did now. She discarded her feminine changes and her height difference. She was picking the hibiscus, she already had about seven. She then stopped and approached a palm tree's massive trunk. Ashura picked up a freshly fallen green palm leaf. She began to thread the hibiscus on the palm leaf, and tied it around her neck. "Wow, wook what I did!" she said to herself admiring her home made jewelry. She then began to head to the exit of the grotto only getting her tiny feet wet.  
  
Ashura stopped abruptly as she heard a rustling noise from behind her, and then turned around to direct her undivided attention to the sound. The bush began to move and a ghostly white floating ball protruded, with a following tail of irridescent light and colors. Ashura's mouth fell open and made a stance as if about to ruun, but something held her back. A child's curiosity is dangerous and she stayed to try and figure out what this 'stuff' was. The one ghostly ball multiplied into several, they seemed to take the shape of a human. Before there was time for her to think she got too scared and ran away.  
  
~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~  
  
The thought of the relived memory gave the fifteen year old chills. 'I wonder what it wanted?' Ashura thought to herself. She heard a muffled scream and jolted up into a sitting position. "Oh, it's you." she paused to smile her genuine smile,"Hey Daddy!" Ashura said cheerfully. "Hey Baby!" Wakka replied as his squinted eyes became more squinted from his "I just won a Blitz tournament" smile stretched across his face.  
  
He glanced at her examining her for fresh wounds. Although Besiad feinds weren't too strong, they could still inflict much damage. Last week Ashura had come home with a giant gash on the backside of her shin. He saw her blitzball and wondered why she hadn't been practicing. "Ashuhra, umm, why aren't ya' practicin' Blitz?" he asked. "Oh, I drifted off in thought that's all." Ashura said wondering if she should tell him more or not.  
  
Ashura only played with the Aurochs because her father once had and he wanted his legacy to live on. To her dismay she wasn't good with handling the ball at all. The only thing she was good at and knew how to do was to tackle. Her nickname was "Guarder". She would swim behind or beside whom ever had the ball in their position and would either protect them or tackle them.  
  
"The playoffs are in two weeks baby, you've got to help us with one more game and then we'll be in the playoffs!" Wakka said as his voice escalated with his excitement. Although Wakka was a retired blitzer he was now the team sponsor and the official spokesperson. Ashura always thought of him as her personal cheerleader. "This time, just try not to hurt yourself or someone else." Wakka added. " Hehehe, okay Daddy, I'll. . .try. . .really hard!" Ashura assured him.  
  
Ashura swam to the shore and hopped out of the shimmery pond. She looked back, sighed, and turned to look at her Daddy. She walked up beside him and put her arm arouind his waist. Wakka looked down at her, she wasn't much shorter than him anymore. As a return he put his arm around her shoulders. "You ready to go home?" Wakka asked her. "Ya!" Ashura responded teasingly, and then they headed back to their home.  
  
On a road not too far from their home, Wakka and his daughter were laughing and joking around. Then a bush rustled and both of them turned in the direction of the sound. Almost immediately a thunder flan slithered out of the bush and mere feet away from them. The blitzball that had been touted under ashura's arm was now in Wakka's hand. Wakka had stepped in front of his daughter to protect her.  
  
"Daddy it's just a thunder flan, and they don't call me Guarder for nothing." Ashura pleaded for a fight of her own. With a slight stall wakka answered ," Okay, but toss the ball back if you can't handle it, ya?" Ashura stepped in front of her father, smiled, and retrieved her yellow blitzball.  
  
Ashura turned and readied herself to throw her weapon, but instead of screaming a battle cry she just stood there. She studied the odd swaying of the flan, and the sparks it let off. Ashura noticed the sudden upward movement just in time to hop out of the spell's way. At this, Wakka came to her,"Are you okay? I saw blood." As Ashura turned to face her father, Wakka'seyes went from worry to hate.  
  
Wakka scooped up the ball, which had been dropped, and threw it with such power that the flan immediately fell to several pyreflies and they then flew away. Wakka didn't bother to retrieve his daughter's favorite special blitzball, but did pick up Ashura like a baby and broke out in a sprint. 


	3. The search for help

***Disclaimer : I do not own anything from FFX, Squaresoft does.***  
  
Chapter 3 - The search for help  
  
Wakka approached Yuna's house on a sudden rush. He freed one of his hands to bang on her front door. "Yuna!" he screamed ' I hope she's home' Wakka thought. "Yuna, Yuna please, It's an emergency come out!! Yuna!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oww." Ashura groaned at the screaming, it hurt her head, badly. "I'm sorry, but it's for ya own good."  
  
Wakka returned his grasp to his daughter's weight, then picked his foot up and kicked the door. The door flung open and revealed Yuna. . . in a towel. Wakka immediately turned around and started apologizing," Yuna, I'm sorry, but Ashura's been injured ba'ly." Yuna interrupted him. "Say no more Wakka, all I ask is that you place Ashura down in front of me, then turn back around." Wakka turned back around, hesitantly, and placed Ashura down as cautiously as possible. Wakka did more than asked, he stepped outside the huut and closed the door.  
  
Yuna spoke ,"Ashura honey, it's Aunt Yunie. This spell may sting a little, but it'll stop the bleeding." Yuna said a chant and with the wave of her hands the blood that had been blocking ashura's view disappered. " I can . . . wait. Aunt Yunie something's wrong I can't see out of my right eye." Yuna cast curaga, all of Ashura's strength came back, but still no vision in her right eye. "Auntie " Ashura had began crying from loss of hope ," nothing's working, I'll never see again!"  
  
Wakka knocked, Yuna gave him the okay to come in. Now a decently clothed Yuna was holding Ashura's head in her lap. Wakka go worried at the sight. "Somethin's wrong. ya Yuna?" he asked confused Yuna went to answer, but thought better of it and held her voice. The faint and meek voice protrded form Ashura ," Daddy. . . I can't see!" Wakka's jaw dropped," You. . .you are sure? Awwww baby. I'm sorry!" He walked over to Yuna, and Yuna gently lifted ashura's head from her own lap and gently slid her into Wakka's. He cradled her as if she were 2 years old again. 'I'm sorry I couldn't, I didn't know what else to do' Wakka thought as he stroked Ashura's long black hair.  
  
"Aunt Yuna? Do you have a mirror?" Ashura asked faintly. "Yes baby, hold on." Yuna stepped out of the room momentarily, then returned with a hand-held mirror. She handed it to Ashura with a fake smile ,' I hope this doesn't hurt her pride too much.' Yuna thought to herself. Wakka elevated her head and pulled her to his chest so she could effortlessly sit up. Ashura held the mirror up to her face. "No wonder I can't see." Ashura said as she saw the giant gash that begin above her right eyebrow and ended at her cheekbone. She tried to hold back the tears, but her efforts proved in vain. Soon Ashur ahd curled into a ball on her father's chest and stayed there crying helplessly. Yuna slipped out and mouthed to Wakka ," I'll be right back."  
  
Yuna, as promised, reutrned along with Lulu. Ashuura noticed the sound of the door opening and looked toward her mother. Lulu looked confused and baffled. She ran to Ashura's side and scooped her up into her arms. "Yuna, you saved her!" Lulu said, forgettingthe fact that her husband had ran miles with their daughter wrapped securely in his embrace. "I'm sorry, and I'm not rushing you out, but I feel it's best for Ashura if she rests." Yuna stated. "I trust you with my own life, thanks again Yuna. We'll take our leave now."  
  
Lulu motions Wakka to come along and rushes out of Yuna's hut and in the direction of their own. . . . . 


	4. A complete stranger

***Disclaimer : I do not own anything from FFX, Squaresoft does.***  
  
Chapter 4 - A complete stranger  
  
"Wakka, I'm going to sleep in Ashura's room tonight, go on to bed it's late." Lulu said, as she rushed her huhsband to bed. "Uh, okay, wake me up in the mornin' ya?" Love you my two girls, goodnight." Waaka said. Both girls said goodnight I love you at the same time, althought their voices were in different tones. Wakka walked out of sight, once a door was opened and then shuht again Lulu began to speak.  
  
"Ashura, do you feel okay?" "yes Momma, why?" "Put on some traveling clothes." Ashura did as she was told. Lulu put a few potions and something securely wrapped into her bag. "Let's go!" Lulu said. Ashura held onto her mother's forearm as Lulu cast a transportation spell. In the blink of an eye Ashura was introduced to a new place. "Sweetie, this is Guadosalam we'll just be passing through." Lulu said calmly. Ashura felt her mother tense up and felt a protective spell being cast. They hurriedly walked through the underground town and were at a long narrow stairway that led into a giant bubble.  
  
With a long sigh Lulu spoke uunsurely ,"This is the farplane. Where dead souls may rest, without becoming fiends. Come on, I'll take you in. Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here." Lulu grasped her daughter's hand firmly in her own and held on tightly as they passed through the irridescent bubble. Lulu exhaled heavily after their entrance. Ashura gasped, it was absolutely beautiful. A large round platformreaching high above an endless sea of wildflowers, with these beautiful irridescent creatures floating around like butterflies.  
  
"Wow, this is breath taking Momma. It sure doesn't look like a place where resting souls would be." Ashura said as she looked around, searching for any remnants of people. "So where is everyone? I mean all the dead people? adn Why are we here?" Ashura sked as she let her mother's hand go and faced her. Lulu looked into her daughter's eyes and then cast her gaze to the floor. Lulu affectionately removed the bangs from her daughters eyes so as to see her better, she felt as though she might cry. :Momma, what's wrong?" Ashura could see the hurt in her mother's eyes. Lulu shook her head and tried to hold her tears back. "Think of your father and close your eyes." Ashura did as told and felt her mother guiding her to an unknown place. Suddenly Lulu stopped walking and stood behind her daughter.  
  
"Don't open your eyes yet, I'll tell you when you can okay?" Lulu told her. Ashura nodded in response. "I've loved few men in my life. Wakka, your father, asked me to marry him shortly after we defeated Yu-Yevon. We got married two days after his proposal, and then I conceived you. Chappu, your deceased uncle, was my first love. He was killed trying to kill sin. Lastly, there's Auron, or I should say Sir Auron who defeated sin twice. He was an unsent when he fought beside me to defeat sin his second time. "Lulu paused and took her daughter's hands in her own, and then stepped to Ashura's side.  
  
"Open your eyes Ashura." Lulu commanded. Ashura opened her eyes and didn't see Wakka, but a complete stranger. A man who must've been at least six feet tall, was quite pale, had a sword, and had a scar to match her own hovered before her. "Ashura, meet Auron, your father."  
  
"He learned my black magic and wished to have an heir. Auron mixed two spells which he said next to my stomache and then he laid his hands on me, At the conclusion of the spell I felt my insides move. He thanked me before he left. When your aunt did the most famous dance in history Auron disappated into several pyreflies. All he left was his sword, the Ashura. He also asked that I give you the sword on the day you met him, here it is." In saying this Lulu pulled out the securely wrapped package and handed it to her daughter.  
  
Ashura, very confused and angered, looked from the package to her mother then to her new found father. Tears welling in her eyes. 'Lies, my life has been a giant lie!' "Momma, I Love You. Tell Daddy that I love him, and I will always be his." Ashura added with a hiss while shooting daggers at Auron. Ashura then dropped the sword and leapt over the edge. 


End file.
